


Yuri!!! on Timber Floorboards

by tdwk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, one flustered skating boy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: Yuuri trips and falls into Victor, literally.





	

Yuuri stood in front of Victor arms crossed, trying his best to not look like an idiot who had just sprinted into an onsen and had the man of his dreams declare that he was going to be Yuuri's coach. Victor held his gaze, waiting patiently, lips tilted into an amused smile. Yuuri was still struggling with the reality of Victor, complimentary bathhouse robe clinging to his lean body. And what a body, Yuuri had seen sculptures of gods, and Victor was built like something divine. This wasn't supposed to happen, would never had happened if that stupid video hadn't gone viral. Yuuri had finished university, and coming home was supposed to be a brief reprieve from people and their expectations of him. It was supposed to be relaxing, until he figured out what he would do next.

"Why are you here?" Victor definitely had better things to do than to coach someone like Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" There was that beautiful smile again, and the sound of his name spoken with the slightest, lilting accent made his breath hitch, "I will coach you, and you will win gold at the Grand Prix!" 

Yuuri stared, Victor stepped towards him. "I don't skate anymore. So the answer's no." Yuuri stepped back, away from Victor, and away from his devastatingly handsome smile that threatened to break his resolve, "Please go back to Russia."

Not discouraged in the slightest, Victor waved his response away, "You love it, I can see it in the way you skate." 

Yuuri felt himself blush a little. It was almost pathetic how his heart had skipped a few too many beats, and his mind replaying Victor's soft voice over and over. But he had to get Victor to go home. It was hard to resist, but Yuuri remembered how he had lost spectacularly at the last Grand Prix. The only reason Victor was here, in the flesh, standing in front of him, was because of that video. The video that had been merely a pale imitation of the real thing.

"Twirl for me, Yuuri. Let me see how you dance." Victor's voice cut through Yuuri's internal monologue.

"Will you go home if I do?" Anything, Yuuri would do anything for Victor. But not like this, he needed Victor to leave, or Yuuri would probably do something stupid again.

"Of course not. You have so much potential. Dance for me, Yuuri. Show me how you dance on ice." Victor waited, expectant and eyes bright with anticipation. 

Yuuri glanced up and down the empty hallway. He could make a break for it, and hope that Victor would give up. No, that wouldn't work. Minako would see Victor and Yuuri would never hear the end of it. He would have to dance or disappoint Victor.

Victor had asked for a twirl, so Yuuri lifted his arms, light and weightless, his body moving like liquid, unrestrained and free, twisting to the silent music. The feeling of rightness, and then he was falling, the floorboards underneath his wet socks slippery. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the sharp pain of hitting the polished wood.

Yuuri flailed blindly into Victor's arms like an idiot, hand instinctively reaching out to grasp Victor's forearm to steady himself. 

They stood there for a long moment, Yuuri clinging on to Victor for dear life. Yuuri wanted to sink into the floor and disappear when he saw Victor's delighted face. 

"There's no need for these sort of demonstrations. I'd be happy to hold you, Yuuri. All you have to do is ask." Victor said, hand covering Yuuri's. 

Yuuri mumbled an apology and pulled him hand off Victor's arm. Victor let him, willing to give Yuuri space.

"Well uh, please enjoy your stay here!" Yuuri stuttered out, and made a quick exit, he couldn't get away from Victor fast enough.

Victor stopped himself from calling out to Yuuri. The young man was fascinating and intrigued his jaded self, but it wouldn't do to push too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching the first episode a dozen times.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the anime/the characters' chemistry etc.


End file.
